


That Kind Of Love Isn't Going Anywhere

by Space_Boy_writes_fanfics



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I really hope it's good, I'm a simp for dib, I'm actually trying, Idiots in Love, M/M, except they're not dating he's just crushing, so I made this with the help of my partner, some dumbass goes to space to find his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Boy_writes_fanfics/pseuds/Space_Boy_writes_fanfics
Summary: College. The place to learn and to get drunk. A space manhunt was not what Connor O'brien had in mind when he enrolled though. After a suprising trail of clues, and a missing roommate, the only thing keeping Connor on track was his determination, and the love he had for the Membrane....This is my first actual fic so please be nice ;W;
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Strange beginnings

It was Connor’s senior year of college, Connor O'Brien, the tall lanky redhead with the green sweater. He currently was living in his college supplied dorm, with his recluse roommate, Dib Membrane. Connor had always thought fondly of Dib, as there wasn’t ever really a reason not to. Dib was everything Connor could have hoped for in a roommate. Quiet, neat, and nice. The two of them were only weeks away from graduation, and Connor decided that there was no time like the present to come clean about his recent feelings he had developed for the socially awkward young adult. So come morning of a weekday like any other, Connor approached Dib.

“Hey I planned on getting some dinner after class, you want me to pick anything up for you?” Connor smiled a bit, hoping to maybe  _ maybe  _ score a date?

“Oh no.. I’ll be fine. Thank you though.. Seriously.” Dib smiled back, his expression a bit more sincere than usual. 

But that wasn’t what Connor was focused on, he was a bit disappointed that he was just rejected. But Connor had a plan. It would just take time and a lot of luck. 

Connor went on with his day, when his classes finally ended, he made some stops. With a bouquet of flowers and a nice dinner, Connor entered the dorm. And yet, it was empty. No Dib to be found. Just a mess. A clutter of papers and tools. All except a neat, folded paper on Connor’s bed. 

Confused, he walked over and picked it up, leaving the flowers on dibs bed. It read in Dib’s neat handwriting;

“ _ Dear Connor.  _

_ I truly am sorry for this. But I have unfinished business. You truly were the only one who made me hesitate before leaving. But you won’t find me. I’ve already left. Thank you.” _

Oh.  **Oh no. This was bad.**


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> .  
> .  
> Dib membrane, Connor O'brien's roommate, went missing, leaving a paper trail behind. What will it lead to..?

Okay. Assess the situation. Dib is gone, and this note is what’s left. That and these… frantic notes. 

Connor quickly started sifting through the papers, seeing a side of Dib he had never seen before. The reaccuring topic? Someone named Zim… Who the hell was zim? And why was Dib obsessed with him? After sorting through what seemed like thousands of notes, connor came to the conclusion that Zim was some sort of alien, and these notes are extensive research on him. Weird. Dib never really seemed like the type to believe in that sort of stuff. 

It confused Connor until he came across an address. Out of pure fear that he might loose his only lead, he grabbed as many notes as he could, shoved them in his bag as well as a change of clothes and some snacks for the road, plus some money. He grabbed his keys and went to his car, putting in the address and went on his way.

After a short, silent ride, Connor pulled up to the old, strange and falling apart house. If this Zim lived here he probably didn’t anymore. But… it was his only lead. So he got out and walked to the door. He raised his hand to knock, but the door just swung open. Connor carefully walked in, looking around. The peeling pink wallpaper and the dust covered couch pointed more to no one having stepped foot in this house in what seemed like years. Upon further investigation, Connor found a kitchen, hearing a faint noise from a cupboard. Figuring it was just a trapped rat or something, Connor opened the cupboard door. Instead of a rat though, jumped out a small, quite excited robot that grabbed onto Connor’s leg, who was now screaming and trying to kick it off.

“I CAUCHU NOW MASTA!!!!!” The robot screeched excitedly, still clinging onto Connor’s leg. 

“Get off!” Connor successfully punted the small robot across the room and into the trash can, that must have triggered something. Everything got a pinkish hue, and the trashcan lit up. He walked over and the small robot looked up at Connor with a joyful look that quickly turned sad.

“You’re not my masta…” He sniffed, or the robot equivalent of sniffing. 

“Master? Is Zim your master?” Connor tilted his head a bit.

“Yeah! Haves you seens him???” The robot went excited once again.

“No.. that’s who I’m looking for though..” 

“Maybe he’sa in his lab! Downstairs!” Gir pointed to the trash can. Was this some sort of joke?

Connor stepped up to the trash can, looking inside. He felt like an idiot stepping inside, until it actually moved, like an elevator. Fearing he’d loose some sort of information, Connor grabbed the robot before he disappeared into the depths of the house. The robot made some excited noises.

“What’s your name mista?” The robot spoke.

“My name is Connor. And you?”

“My names Gir!” 

“Gir… Right your name showed up in the notes… I’m trying to find Dib… you know him?”  
“Oh yeah! Mary! Master was real upset when he stopped showin up..” Gir looked down a bit.

Eventually the elevator landed in a dark and equally as dirty lab. Gir jumped out of Connor’s arms, running into the dark.

“Wait Gir!” Connor stumbled forward, his only form of lighting was the soft pink hue from a huge, shattered computer in the center of the room. As connor slowly made his way through the room, he tripped over a large, round object, falling onto the cold concrete ground. With a groan, he pulled out his phone, using the flashlight to see what he tripped over. It looked like a half of a sphere, with panels and a pink liquid covering it. What was this? He reached out to touch it, screaming and shuffling back as a tentacle esc wire came out of it, reaching out for something. Connor pulled out Dib’s notes frantically. He found a page with a diagram of this object, labeled as a “PAK”, which was explained as some sort of hive mind for zim, whatever that meant. Connor stood and stared at the wire writhing, just watching it silently until something broke the silence. A crashing in another room. Connor started walking in that direction to investigate.

Upon walking into the room, he grazed his flashlight along the walls, landing on the large space ship. Oh. My. God. This is real. He walked up, staring at it. Tiny metal footsteps ran up, causing connor to jump. 

“That‘s masta’s ship! He told me not to let anyone touch it while he was gone!” The small robot spoke, standing by Connor’s leg.

“Well… can I take it?”

Gir thought for a moment before just smiling. “Sure!”

Connor nodded a bit, walking over to the dusty machine, running his hand along the windshield. It left a handprint, something inside lighting up. It was, of course, pink. The windshield opened, and Connor got in. Gir stood at attention in front of the ship, staring at connor. He got back out, looking down at the robot.

“Do you.. Want to come with me?” Connor put out his hand for him.

Gir just squealed a bit, hopping into his arms. Connor got back into the ship, the windshield closing and the ship starting up. It lifted carefully off the ground as Connor lightly tapped the front console. 

Using his knowledge of driving, he brought it up to a hangar that opened automatically. It brought him higher and higher until he broke through the atmosphere and he was in space.

“Do you know where zim is?” Connor looked down at the robot in his arms.

“I remember... He was saying about some food court place!” Gir smiled a bit

Connor opened the autopilot directory, using a translation key for Irken, and searched for food court. Foodcourtia.. Not too far off actually. He set it for autopilot, and leaned back. Finally. A lead. Maybe this would work.. Maybe.


End file.
